


The Luckiest

by WhenInDoubtSleep



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bath Sex, Bottom Andrew Minyard, Bubble Bath, Hand Jobs, I'm working on it, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Making Love, Post-Canon, Smut, Soft Andrew Minyard, Soft Neil Josten, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Soft sex, all of my smut is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenInDoubtSleep/pseuds/WhenInDoubtSleep
Summary: Neil just wants to take care of Andrew.ft. a bubble bath and some lovemaking (Kinktober day 1)
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949725
Comments: 18
Kudos: 269





	The Luckiest

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: First Time | Sadism/Masochism | Gags | **Baths**
> 
> I've been meaning to work on my smut. What better time than Kinktober?

They’re lounging on the couch, Sir curled up on Neil’s chest while The Great British Bake Off plays on their television. The sun has just sunk behind the mountain, painting their walls in an orange glow. 

Practice had been grueling, and Andrew had threatened to quit three different times since they had gotten home to their apartment. From is place on the other side of the couch, Andrew rolled his right shoulder, tensing minutely at the movement. 

Neil reaches out, tracing small circles on Andrew’s bare ankle. 

“Your shoulder still bothering you?” Neil asks, and Andrew’s gaze slides over to him, remaining blank. Neil sits up, mumbling an apology to Sir as she jumps to the floor. He scoots to the middle of the couch, smilin when Andrew settles bit legs across Neil’s lap. 

“We could take a bath,” Neil offers, and Andrew just blinks at him, rolling his shoulder again and biting at the inside of his cheek. 

“Bake off,” Andrew argues, turning his attention back to the tv as another contestand burns his creation. Neil settles back into the couch cushions, drawing shapes on Andrew’s calf while the episode plays on. 

After elimination is over and the credits are rolling, Andrew glances over at Neil, reaching over to push his curls from his eyes. Neil can’t help his smile. 

“You said something about a bath?” he says with forced neutrality, and Neil nods, leaning over to press a kiss to his good shoulder, hiding his smile in the worn fabric of Andrew’s shirt. 

They had learned a lot about trust in the eight years they had been together, moving from  _ it’s a no until it’s a yes  _ to  _ it’s a yes until it’s not _ . It’s their second season on the same professional team, and Neil wakes up every morning to see Andrew’s soft blonde hair fanned out on his pillow, a lazy hand curled around his waist. 

“I’ll go get it ready,” Neil says into Andrew’s skin, pressing a chaste kiss to the juncture of his neck and shoulder just because he can before sliding out from under Andrew’s legs. 

He draws the bath, sitting on the ledge and dumping in epsom salts and bubble bath while the steam swirls around him. 

When he hears the bathroom door click shut behind him, he turns to send a lazy smile in Andrew’s direction. He stares unapologetically at the gorgeous man standing in front of him, and he wonders again how he got so lucky. 

“Staring,” Andrew says, but he walks over to press a kiss to Neil’s forehead anyway, and Neil preens at the touch. 

“Not my fault you’re hot,” he counters, and Andrew lets out a little huff, a laugh of his own. Neil grins up at him, winking before standing up and discarding his shirt. 

Andrew’s eyes rake down Neil’s frame, and Neil bited back his own teasing remark, dropping his shorts and boxers at the same time and turning to climb into the tub. 

Andrew takes his time stripping, pulling off each item individually before getting in the bathtub and settling between Neil’s thighs. 

The water laps at the side of their large tub when Andrew lays back, resting against Neil’s chest. They sit there in silence, pressed together in the warm water. Neil leans forward, peppering feather light kisses against the skin of Andrew’s shoulder, trailing toward his neck. 

Andrew sighs, going boneless in Neil’s arms. Neil smiles, nuzzling at Andrew’s neck while his right hand moves up to press at the muscles of Andrew’s shoulder. He tenses briefly at Neil’s ministrations before forcing himself to untense. 

Neil hums, the vibrations echoing in Andrew’s chest while he massages Andrew’s shoulder. 

“You should see Kathryn, make sure nothing’s wrong,” Neil says while he works, and Andrew rolls his eyes. 

“I’m fine, Junkie. Just threw out my arm. It’s not a big deal,” he says, and Neil frowns, pressing harder. 

Andrew hisses, jerking away from Neil’s touch, and Neil goes still, immediately pulling his hand away. 

“Sorry,” he whispers, but Andrew just waves him off. 

“I just wasn’t expecting it,” he assures, turning to press a kiss to Neil’s jaw, “I’ll talk to Kathryn tomorrow, okay?” 

Neil nods, wrapping an arm loosely around Andrew’s waist. Andrew sighs, relaxing again and shifting closer to Neil. 

He brushes against Neil’s cock, and Neil sucks in a breath. Andrew turns again to smirk up at Neil, raising a quizzical eyebrow. 

Neil just hums, his free hand skimming down Andrew’s side to rest on his hip. He leans in to press a soft kiss to Andrew’s lips. 

“If you want something, you just have to ask,” Andrew says, and his voice is low. Neil doesn’t need the reminder, but it’s always nice to hear. He leans in again, their faces so close that he can smell the faint hint of chocolate on Andrew’s breath. 

He kisses him again, pressing closer. Andrew deepens the kiss, swiping his tongue at the seam of Neil’s lips. It’s languid, lazy tongues pressing together. Neil’s grip on Andrew’s hip tightens. 

He pulls back to whisper, “I just want to take care of you,” against Andrew’s lips before kissing him again. Andrew captures Neil’s bottom lip between his teeth, nipping lightly before pulling away, drawing a small gasp out of him. 

“Okay,” he says, dropping his head to Neil’s shoulder and hiding his face in the warm skin of his neck. 

“Okay?” Neil echoes, his voice barely above a whisper. 

“Go on,” Andrew challenges before sucking a bruise onto Neil’s neck, rolling the skin between his teeth. Neil jolts at the touch, his left hand dropping to caress Andrew’s thigh. 

Andrew sighs, kissing the red mark on Neil’s skin and pressing into his touch. Neil Massages Andrew’s thigh too, feeling unhurried while they lay there in the nearly too hot water. 

His hand skims the crease where Andrew’s upper-thigh meets his hip, moving up to brush his fingers across Andrew’s nipple, circling it until it’s pebbled. Andrew’s breathing picks up, and he arches his back, pressing his chest into Neil’s hand. 

“Needy,” Neil says, openly amused. Andrew huffs. 

“Fuck off,” Andrew counters and Neil laughs, leaning down to kiss the top of Andrew’s head while he rakes his hand down Andrew’s chest and stomach until his hand is wrapped around Andrew’s hard cock. 

He strokes him in slow drags, swiping his thumb over the head every few strokes, basking in the way Andrew’s panting, his head lolled to the side so he can See Neil’s face. 

Neil’s other hand moves down to cup Andrew’s balls. Andrew’s legs splay open, giving Neil open access, and Neil smiles, glancing down at him. 

Andrew is stunning. His mouth is open, and his cheeks are flushed, the bright pink standing out against his pale skin. His eyes are lidded, irises swallowed by his pupils. Neil suddenly wishes he could paint so it was possible to commit Andrew to canvas. Instead, he bends to kiss his temple. 

“Want anything specific?” Neil questions and Andrew shudders when Neil’s finger catches the head of his dick. 

“Finger me,” Andrew says, and Neil beams, pulling his hands away and reveling in the quiet whine he makes at the loss of contact. 

“Lube,” Neil reminds him, and Andrew grumbles something before pulling away from Neil’s chest, moving to grab the bottle of lube that’s sitting with the shampoo, turning and tossing it at Neil who barely catches it with a laugh, “C’mere, Drew.”

Andrew settles higher up this time, pulling his knees closer to his chest so that Neil can easily press a lubed finger to his entrance. He circles his finger around Andrew’s skin, peppering his shoulder with kisses before pressing in. 

By the time Neil’s finger is all the way inside of him, Andrew is pressing back against him, his fingers digging into the muscled flesh of his own thigh while he holds it up. 

“Sometime today would be-” Neil cuts him off with the crook of his finger, brushing against the bundle of nerves that pulls a genuine moan from his lips. Andrew is usually quiet, and Neil beams, staring down at Andrew with wide eyes. 

He expects Andrew to say something, but he doesn’t, leaving Neil to pull his finger back out before pressing in again with two. He finds an easy rhythm, fucking into Andrew gently with his fingers while Andrew pants, letting a few soft noises slip. 

“So good for me, babe,” Neil whispers, and Andrew tries to glare up at him. But all of the menace is lost behind Andrew’s fucked out expression. Neil presses his fingers to Andrew’s prostate, smiling at the gasp he makes, “love it when you’re loud for me.”

“Shut up,” he says, grinding into Neil’s hand. It’s uncoordinated and desperate, and Neil is familiar enough with Andrew to know that’s he’s close, teetering on the edge of release. 

“Mmm, you’re so tight, Drew,” he whispers, and Andrew bites back another moan, closing his eyes, “are you gonna let me see you come?” 

Andrew nods, his movement jerky, and Neil’s second hand moves to stroke him roughly, causing the water to lap against the porcelain of the bathtub. It only took another minute until Andrew went still before shuddering as Neil stroked him through his release, pressing a reverent kiss to his temple. 

“So pretty,” Neil muses, and Andrew elbows him in the rib, leaning up to press a lazy kiss to his lips. Neil gets lost in the soft press of Andrew against his skin, holding him close with arms wrapped around his waist. It only takes a couple of minutes for Andrew’s high to wear off before he grimaces, glancing at the water. 

“This is fucking disgusting,” he mutters, looking at Neil with narrowed eyes, “we need to shower.”

Neil laughs, tossing his head back and squeezing Andrew for a second before reaching to drain the now lukewarm water. 

“Okay,” he says, watching Andrew get up and go to turn on the shower, turning to watch Neil stand up and make his way over. 

“Get in,” he demands, his voice raspy. Neil grins, kissing his cheek before stepping into their shower. Neil’s cock is heavy between his legs, and Andrew eyes him hungrily. 

“Mouth or hands?” he asks before kneeling in front of Neil, “You’re lucky my knees don’t hurt,” he adds before swallowing Neil down. 

_ Yes _ , Neil thinks,  _ very lucky indeed _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! Kudos and comments are my fuel


End file.
